


I'll Never Leave You Behind

by BottledBoneHunter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Keith hasn't left for the Blade yet, Lance is hurt but there's no graphic descriptions of it, M/M, Shiro is not a Clone, but he was missing for a whle so there was a temp Lion switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottledBoneHunter/pseuds/BottledBoneHunter
Summary: Lance and Shiro are trying to make it off of a Galra Battle Ship after successfully completing a mission. At the start of their escape, Lance's leg is badly injured, hindering their progress. In Lance's attempt to get Shiro to leave him behind, certain confession are made.





	I'll Never Leave You Behind

Lance hissed as another sharp jolt of pain shot through his injured leg, lacing it's way upwards before returning to the dull throb he had begun adjusting to. 

"Lance, you okay?" Shiro asked, concern clear in eyes as he watched Lance. His hands were gripping Lance's shoulders tightly, but Lance didn't remember Shiro grabbing him. 

"Y-yeah, fine. How much further?" he asked as he shrugged out of Shiro's grip. His expression was set in one of determination. 

Shiro was quite for a few moments, watching Lance, before he answered. "Further than I would like with your injury." he sighed. 

Lance chuckled, but no humor reached his blue eyes. "I bet my earlier suggestion of leaving me behind is starting to sound just a little more appealing eh?"

Shiro decided to not answer that. Since receiving the injury to his leg, Lance's mood had been steadily declining, his humor getting decisively darker as they made their way through the Galra battleship. It was important that they not be spotted, so a flat out run for it was out of the question. And because Shiro now needed to carry Lance, it left fighting out of the picture too. There was no way he would be able to get both himself and Lance to their exit point should they be discovered. Glancing around the corner, he felt a wave of relief pass through him when he found that the coast was clear. The longer they stayed in one spot, the higher the chances were of Haggar finding them. The Witch was always surprising the team with her abilities. 

"Come on, the coast is clear." Shiro said as he bent down, helping Lance onto his back, his arms hooking underneath the smaller mans knees. He was as careful as he could be to not aggravate the wound on Lance's right leg. He winced when he heard Lance's quiet gasp of pain, a small twinge of guilt hitting him. "Ready?" 

"Aye aye Captain. I was born ready." Lance responded dryly, his arms folding around Shiro's neck. He made sure to not hold too tightly, lest he choke him. 

Checking again to make sure nothing had changed, Shiro darted from their temporary hiding spot, quickly making his way towards their goal. 

"Be honest Shiro, how much would you pay right now to have had anyone else but me go with you on this mission? Man, you just really do have the worst luck, don't you? First, you get stuck with me, and then to top it off I get myself injured like the big idi-"

"Lance. Enough" Shiro said. He didn't raise his voice, but he made sure his tone conveyed how done he was with Lance's little tangent. Lance fell silent after that, much to Shiro's relief. In fact, Lance was so quite that if it wasn't for his weight on Shiro's back, he might have forgotten he was there at all. 

It wasn't until they were almost at their destination that the peace was broken by a dozen or so Galra soldiers, and even more drones. Haggar must have discovered where they were heading, and had laid an ambush in wait for them. 

"Shit!" Shiro quickly ducked out of the way of sudden fire, Lance yelping in pain with the sudden jarring motion as they veered harshly to the right, into a narrow space just barely big enough for the two of them. He could hear the feet of soldiers quickly approaching their location. He quickly set Lance down. "Lance, can you cover me? We've got to take care of these guys to get out of here. Just this last little bit then we're home free buddy." he said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

Lance returned the smile with a faint one of his own, his bayard materializing in his hands in the form of a rifle. "It's why you bring your Sharpshooter, right?" 

"Right," Shiro said, his smile widening. He quickly helped Lance closer to the entrance of the nook they were in so he could see his targets. He then emerged, shield first, from their hiding spot, his right arm a burning hot weapon. As he learned to do in the gladiator ring, he cleared his mind of all unnecessary thoughts, focusing on what was before him and the best way to deal with it. He was subconsciously aware of the Galra and drones falling around him, Lance's accuracy as spot on as always. How was it that Lance couldn't see just how important he was to the team? How skilled he was? How much they all needed him? How much Shiro needed him? His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden searing pain on his left shoulder. Shit. He had let his thoughts distract him from the fight, and a sentry had taken the opportunity presented. He turned to face the sentry with his right hand, but Lance had already taken care of them. 

"Sorry Shiro! Hadn't seen that one there!" Lance shouted from his position. 

Shiro responded by simply giving a thumbs up before quickly disposing of the last two remaining enemies. His left arm was getting warm and sticky as blood trickled down inside his armor. He ignored it, trying to push the pain into the back of his mind as well as he hurried back over to Lance. 

"How you doin' buddy? Still hanging in there?" He asks softly, checking Lance's leg. From what he could see, it definitely looked worse. He needed the healing pod, and soon, before the damage became irreversible. That was something Shiro would not allow to happen. He began the motion of preparing to pick the other Paladin up when Lance stopped him. 

"Shiro, stop! Your arm! You're going to have a hard enough time getting up through that vent now as it is. There's no way you're going to manage with me hindering you too. Just....Just leave me okay? I'm not worth it. Allura can pilot Blue until you guys can come back for me-"

Shiro gripped Lance's shoulders so tightly it caused Lance to wince. "You listen to me Lance. I am not leaving you behind. I will never leave you behind. Ever." Lance opened his mouth to say something but Shiro continued, not giving him the chance. "You are not replaceable to the team, even if Allura can pilot Blue. But more importantly, you are not replaceable to me. I need you. I love you Lance. And whether it kills me or not, I'm going to get you out of here. Got it?" 

Lance's eyes were wide, his mouth opening and closing a few times but no words came out. Finally he just nodded, his cheeks a deep shade of red. 

"Good. Now let's get going before Haggar and her lackeys catch up." he said before scooping Lance into his arms bridal style. They were so close to the exit now, he could see the ventilation shaft that was their way out. 

"I love you too you know...." Lance said. It was soft, mumbled against his chest and into his armor. Shiro almost didn't catch it. Almost. He swore his heart skipped more beats than was healthy, his footing faltering just a little. Despite their current situation, Shiro couldn't help the wide smile that was creeping onto his face. No matter what Haggar threw at them, he was definitely getting them home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely based off of a dream I had. Because dreams are weird though, in the end it had Shiro and Lance on a pizza date somewhere in our world and that just seemed a tad odd for a fic ending so I improvised a little. Anyway, thank you for reading my fic! I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
